paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a snowplow
When evervest goes to the woods on the way back it suddenly drives off with her on it the day starts at jakes moutain evervest and owen are moving logs owen that was hard work dont you think evervest? evervest yea owen thanks for helping owen your welcome now i'll ask jake for some lemonade evervest ok owen owen walks inside and walks up to jake owen hey jake me and evervest have got you more firewood for the winter and we are getting kinda thirsty may we have some lemonade? jake well since you two made a great effort i say yes ill bring it out to you dudes in a bit owen ok jake thanks when owen goes back outside owen jake said he'll bring it out in a bit evervest ok after 10 minuties jake chilling lemonade with ice for my two helpers evervest thanks jake jake your welcome i'll be indoor if you need anything owen ok after an hour evervest owen i want to go down to the woods and get some extra log for the fire in case we run out owen ok evervest i'll stay here in case ryder calls evervest ok owen see you later owen see you jake comes out as soon as evervest set off jake owen where is evervest going? owen she said she's going down to the woods to get some extra wood for the fire jake awesome such a good pup owen i agree meanwhile in the woods evervest that should be it for now i'd better get back before it gets too dark just as she hops in her snowplough she hits a button and sends the snowplow running on its own evervest uh oh this wont look good better call owen evervest owen you there hello owen hello evervest what's taking you so long? evervest my snowplow is going hayware its driving all by itself owen ok i'll inform jake then while the pups are on their way i'll try getting to you evervest ok hurry i don't know how much i can take owen i will as soon as owen hangs up he rushes in to find jake owen jake where are you? jake owen dude where's evervest? owen thats what i came to find you about evervest she just called me to say that her snowplow is running amok in the woods can you call ryder while i go and keep her company? jake sure dude owen thanks jake meanwhile at the lookout ryder catch marshall ryder throws the ball for marshall when his pup pad rang ryder hello jake hows thing going? jake not cool owen informed me that evervest's snowplow has gone hayware in the woods and owen has gone to keep her company ryder tell owen we are on our way no job is too big no pup is too small when the pups get topsided chase ready for action ryder sir ryder thanks for coming as quick as you can pups jake called to inform me that evervest's snowplow has gone hayware in the woods zuma hope the dudette and dude are allright ryder lets hope so i first need chase i need you to catch up with the snowplow and try to stop it chase super spy chase is on the case ryder next i need rocky i need you to fix evervests snowplow rocky green means go ryder paw patrol is on a roll meanwhile in the woods evervest owen am i glad to see you owen me too im just here to keep you company untill rocky and chase get here evervest ok owen hop in owen jumps in the snowplow owen we have to hold out till rocky or chase get near meanwhile at the forest enterance ryder chase deploy your drone and see if you can see if you can see evervest chase ok ryder ruff drone find snowplow owen evervest look out evervest what owen evervest then looks and sees that they were heading for the sea Evervest oh no what are we going to do? owen ill get zuma out here just in case if we land in the ocean evervest ok owen owen grabs his pup pad and called zuma zuma owen whats up dude? owen zuma me and evervest are heading near sea can you be there in case we end up in the sea? zuma no worries i'll be there in a bit owen great meanwhile chase ryder owen and evervest are heading out to sea ryder its ok zuma said hes on his way chase shall me and rocky go there? ryder yes use your winch to pull the snow plow up to rocky? chase ok ryder chase then drives down and catches up to the runaway snowplow everest here comes chase chase winch ruff chase then runs with his winch and owen attaches it chase winch retract ruff the wintch retracts and owen and evervest and owen get off evervest thanks chase hugs chase just doing my job rocky evervest your snowplow is fixed evervest thank you rocky hugs rocky your welcome groans cause evervest squeezed him too hard ryder pups you did an amazing job today good work the day ends with ryder giving the pups treats